Blood Demons
by bloodyrosey
Summary: My kind are all extinct, I'm the last of them. It was a war that killed my people. Now I, Yuki, must stop the war from repeated, and save a race. Will I save the humans, who helped the vampires kill my kind? Or the vampires, who plotted against us?
1. Prologue

**Hi, everyone!!! I'm bloodyrosey and this is my first Vampire Knight series!!!!!**

**Please Enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Vampire Knight :(  
**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Have you ever had a memory you can't explain? One that, no matter how much you think about it, you always come up with nothing? I have.

My name's Yuki Sapphire, I'm a blood demon. The last of them, really.

A blood demon is a power full kind of vampire. Actually, a vampire is a weak blood demon, after all, blood demons are the parents of the vampire species. There's a lot of differences between a blood demon and a vampire, such as blood demons don't need blood, we're called blood demons because we're born in puddles of blood. Another is a physical difference, blood demons have wings and tails, while a few pure blood vampires have tails, none of them have wings.

Once many years ago my people were prosperous, but then a war came between the blood demons and the others. The humans and the vampires. So many died in that war.

Now millenniums later, I'm still trying to get revenge. The vampires have hidden them selves from the human, and most of the humans have forgotten the vampires. Few still remember, they were the vampire hunters.

I don't plan to kill all the humans and vampires. Merely kill a few of the vampires so I can stop another war between different species.

I plan on doing that be killing the council of the vampires and destroying the head quarters of the hunters.

But first I need help from a specific pure blood vampire, Kaname Kuran, the last of his family. He's a young one, but during the war some of the pure bloods sided with us. The Kuran clan had always been on our side, my people never doubted them, of all the people in the world, the Kuran clan was closest to my species…

Another difference, I had been alive during the war, while many generations of vampires have come and left.

According to the info I have gathered, Kaname was in an academy called Cross Academy, the only school in the world with both human and vampire students. Not only that but it was ran by a ex-vampire hunter that believed in peace.

Now I was heading there. I was going to attend the night class with all the vampires. They would think I was just another pureblood vampire. While I was there I would decide whether there were other vampires there that I could trust or not.

* * *

**Ok, the first part of the series is over. Blood Demons is oficially a story. **

**Please review and tell me what you think I should change, add, or do.**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting Everyone

**This is the first chapter in my new series, Vampire Knight.**

**And tell me what you think should change or happen!!!!! Thanks! Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: Please remember that I do not own the Vampire Knight series. _(Though I wish I did)_**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_:

**_Meeting Everyone_**

It took me five days to reach Cross Academy without flying. When I got there was quite a few people standing in front of the gate. As soon as they saw me they all stared at me like I'd grown a second head, which with the right amount of preparation I could do. Then they looked at the human beside me, Anna. I'd chosen her to be my voice for the time being, because if anyone heard my voice they'd die, so instead I'd send my thoughts to her and she'd speak them.

"Are you Yuki Sapphire?" a man with blond hair and fox fur of his shoulders asked.

I nodded.

"I'm Kain Cross, headmaster of Cross Academy. The people are us are your new fellow class mates," The man said, "This is Aido and his cousin, Kain. This lovely lady in Ruka…"

The headmaster went on introducing everyone there but after Ruka, I stopped paying attention, Anna could tell me later. I looked up at the moon. It was always so beautiful and lonely, nothing ever went near it. Like me.

"Headmaster you might as well stop, she's not listening," the teenage boy named Aido said.

I looked at him from head to toe, then sent Anna a message. Like the good girl she knew to say them to the others, "You don't look like a very smart or serious person, so how are you to know when I'm listening and when I'm not, Dumb-ass? Trust me, I don't need to watch someone to know what they say."

"What'd you say?" Aido commanded of Anna.

I usually didn't care what people did but Anna was far to useful to me for him to scare away. So I lifted the first layer of my veils that I had on my head and stared right at him, not even a second later he fell to the ground.

I sent Anna another message, "She said what I told her to. At the moment she is my voice and as long as she is, she is under my protection. If you so much as raise your voice to her again, I will personally allow her to kill you slowly and painfully. Do you understand, Dumb-ass?"

Kain stepped between us, "Please forgive my idiotic cousin, Yuki-sama. Aido is very stubborn."

I put the vial back over my eyes and Aido was left trying to get his air back.

"Where are we staying?" I sent to Anna.

"In the Moon Dorm, with the rest of the Night Class. These one's are here to show you the way and get you settled in. Do you have any luggage?" The headmaster asked.

"Some, but I'll carry Sapphire-sama's luggage." Anna said without me telling her to.

The girl really was starting to understand what I'd say in different situations.

"Then right this way," the one named Ruka said.

I began to walk with Anna behind me to my right, as the Night Class students showed up to our room in the Moon Dorm.

When we got there I was a tad bit angry. Ok, I was very angry.

"AH!" many of the students yelled as cracks formed on the walls.

"Sapphire-sama, don't worry. It just needs a paint job then you'll like it," Anna said.

The walls in my bedroom were all WHITE!!! I couldn't believe it. How was I supposed to stay in the room if everything was to bright for my eyes! I mean I was wearing a black vial and it was still to BRIGHT!!!

A pure blood entered the hall way and said, "Is something wrong?"

"Of coarse something's wrong! Every things white!!! How are Yuki-sama supposed to be able to take off her vials if every thing she sees is too bright for her eyes to adjust to! She'll be in consent pain when ever she doesn't have a black vial on! We need paint, lots of black paint!" Anna said, losing her precious calm.

"How dare a human speak to Kaname-sama like that!" Ruka said.

"It's alright, Ruka," Kaname said, then he looked at me, "Are your eyes that sensitive?"

"Yes, they are!" Anna relied for me.

"I'd like to hear her say it if you don't mind," he told Anna.

I just nodded. Then looked at Anna, _'During the day go out and get some black paint and necessaries, please.'_

Anna nodded.

"What?" Kaname asked.

Anna looked at him, "Nothing, just talking to Sapphire-sama. Nothing you'd understand."

Then we went into my bedroom with my stuff, that Anna had carried over at some point in time. She covered me with some of my black dresses and started to sing to me, at some point while she was singing, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up again, everything was black and I was on the bed, with the blankets covering me.

I wasn't wearing my vial, which meant that at some time during the day, Anna changed my clothes. Anna was the only one who knew what I looked like, I was always wearing full body outfits, so no one would see me.

I got up and looked in the closet, there was an out fit with a note on it,

Please put this outfit on Sapphire-sama. I made sure that in

Was in a dark color for you, instead of the white one

That was brought for you.

Anna

I stared at the note, Anna was always such a good person, like a mother in some ways. I was truly lucky to have her.

As Anna wished I put on the strange outfit, and two of the new vials I also found in the closet. It was black with blue strips, when truly it should have been white with red stripes.

I went down stairs and saw the whole Night Class, minus a few, standing around talking. I also saw Anna preparing a bag, with books and what not. 'You're too good for me, Dear Child.' I sent to her.

She looked up from what she was doing and smiled at me.

Slowly everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me as I went down the steps. I stopped in front of Anna.

"This is your school bag; it has your books, note books, pencils, coloring supplies, and an I-pod," she said, showing me that bag but not giving it to me.

_'Am I not aloud to carry my own stuff?'_ I asked her.

"Oh, sorry! I just thought that I might as well carry it for you, what with the fact that I'm coming to the class with you and the new kind of fabric you have to wear and especially after the fight the vampire hunters the other day," she said. When she said the word fight everyone was truly staring at us with new interest.

Anna soon realized her mistake, "Sorry!"

I shook my head and sent her,_ 'Don't worry, Child. So how long until classes?'_

"Class will begin in about an hour or so and will end two hours before sunrise threatens," she recited from her memory.

"Class ends five hours before sunrise," someone corrected.

I looked at Anna, "That is why she said threatens, do you ears not work properly, freak-a-side? Or are you just that stupid?"

"Excuse me? What the hell did you just say to me, human?" the person inquired.

"That was Yuki-sama, wasn't it?" Kaname asked Anna.

"Yes, sorry. But I must say what she sends to me to say. The only way to tell who says what is in the wording of it. Sapphire-sama only has me speak when she is angry or something like that. And she always says a swear word in her sentences," Anna explained blushing beet red.

"Ah," Kaname said looking between the two of us, "And how does she send these thoughts to you exactly?"

"I'm not sure," Anna looked at me.

_'Do you expect me to answer, Child? Everyone has their own secrets'_ I said to her.

She smiled again, "That is our concern, Kuran. Not yours."

"Speak to Kaname-sama correctly, or don't speak to him at all, human," Aido said.

"You really do have anger problems, don't you, Dumb-ass?" Anna asked for me, "Anna may be human, but I assure you that is not her name and I do expect you idiots to stop calling her so."

"Why should I listen to you, Yuki Sapphire? I don't even know what you look like. So how do I know that we can trust you?," Aido once again asked., 'You don't even need to be here, the headmaster can kick you out at any time."

I stared at him, then raised my hands to lift one of my vials.

"No!" Anna shouted and grabbed my hands, "Please, Sapphire-sama, he doesn't mean it. You don't need to hurt him!"

_'He is rude, he needs to be taught a lesson in speech.'_ I thought to her.

"He is, but please don't hurt him," Anna begged, "For me?"

I looked at her then dropped my wrists, _'You are almost cruel, Child, you know I have respect for you and so you use it against me.'_

"Sapphire-sama, don't think of it like that, I don't mean to be rude. But how are you supposed to do what you came here to do if nobody trusts you?" Anna reasoned with me.

_'Cruel'_ I thought, but this time I was only joking and Anna could tell.

"Thank you, Sapphire-sama. Thank you so much," Anna practically sighed in relief, "Now, while we wait for class, why don't you draw? I'd love to see another picture of your home."

So for the rest of the time until class I was drawing my home before the war took it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first Vampire Knight series. Chapter 1!!!!! Tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter, please.  
**

**Please comment and REVIEW!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 2 The Soiree

**Chapter 2 of the Blood Demons series!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!**

**I spent forever trying to figure out what to do next and now I know. Please review to tell me what you think of the Blood Demons series!!!!**

**Thanks! Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Knight series or any of it's wonderful characters. _(Though I wish I did)_  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_**The Soiree**_

For days nothing big happened, then for weeks, and so months. No one talked to me, though they spoke to Anna when I was asleep, thinking that I wouldn't know. Some even befriended her, like Aido and Ruka even Kaname.

It surprised me that everyone actually had no problem with Anna. It was me they didn't like. So the more they were around Anna while I was asleep, the more I tapped into her brain. She knew when I was inside of her brain and somehow, she was fine with it.

Then after so many months of not having to speak to anyone but Anna, Rima and Ruka suggested something that I had to do with her. They wanted her to go to a Soiree with them. Aido's family was hosting it, and it was in town.

"Sapphire-sama, can we go? Please?" Anna asked me, even though I wasn't there, she knew I'd hear her.

"She's not going to hear you from all the way upstairs," Aido said.

"Yes, she is. She listening to us right now. She always listens in on me when she's asleep. It's really cool how she can hear what I hear," Anna explained to them.

"Seriously? I'm sorry about what I've been saying about you, Yuki-sama," Aido apologized in a rush.

"So can we? I could wear that new dress you bought me!" Anna said.

_'Child, why is it so important?'_ I asked her.

"Soirees are like balls aren't they? I've always wanted to go to a ball! Please, Sapphire-sama?"

"When is it?" I said through Anna.

"In about five minutes our ride will arrive so in about ten minutes it will begin," Shiki explained to me.

_'Can you get changed in that amount of time, Child?'_ I asked Anna.

Anna looked at the floor sad, "No, I'm not that fast."

_'Then I'll have to change for you.'_

"What?" Anna asked.

I got out of bed and went to the closet.

Inside I found two of the best dresses we owned. One was purple and the other was black. The purple one had no straps and a double layered bottom. The black one had full sleeves and three layers on the bottom, the absolute bottom was black and the second was a dark blue and the top was a see-through lace. Along with a black corset for a top.

I put on the black one, then a pair of black high heels and a pair of black gloves. I also put my hair up with a pin and two vials, one a dark blue the other. I grabbed the purple dress and a few accessories that went with it, then put them in place of the clothes Anna was wearing.

As I headed downstairs I hear Anna shout, "The ride's here, you coming?"

So we went into the car like thing, after me hesitating and Anna saying it wouldn't hurt me to go in it.

The Soiree was being held in the basement of an abandoned building that the Aido family owned.

When we got there everyone bowed to Kaname, even the other pure blood vampires. As we were in the center of the room the group I was with bowed to the pure bloods, all but me.

Everyone stared at me expecting me to bow.

Then one of the pure bloods asked, "How rude are you? Don't you know to bow to a pure blood vampire?"

"I shouldn't need to, we are equals. I shouldn't need to bow to you and you shouldn't need to bow to me," I had Anna say.

The pure bloods looked between us confused.

"Yuki-sama uses the human, Anna, to speak," Kaname explained.

"Well, just bow already," the pure blood said.

"Nah," Anna said for me.

Someone in the crowd growled. I wasn't sure who, but it sounded like an idiot who didn't know how to growl. I considered growling back but it seemed like a waste of time I didn't have.

"Sorry, if I'm being rude, but I'm still healing from a run in I had with some vampire hunters the other day, I can't bend down," Anna said for me.

"These vampire hunters hurt you?" the pure blood said, "Are you on the wanted list?"

"Yes and not yet, but knowing the idiot who's in charge of their headquarters I will probably be soon."

"What did you do?" Kaname asked.

"Nothing of your concern. Now can we go on with this I'd like to talk to Anna," She said for me, while I stared in a different direction.

The pure bloods nodded and the Soiree went on.

I didn't really need to talk to Anna I just needed to end the conversation before I ended up explaining what I was doing attacking the vampire hunters headquarters.

During the Soiree Anna talked to a bunch of people and befriended some of the purebloods. I even saw some of my targets, a few of the vampires on the council were there. Ichijo's grandfather Ichio, Shiki's uncle, and a few others.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Please review. I'm doing my best for the moment, but I still need a little help every now and then.**

**If you have any questions, comments, or thoughts about the story please tell me!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3 Midnight Visit

**Ok, on to chapter 3!!! Yay!!! **

**To respond to earlier reviews: **

**_Coroo-Vampire:_ Thanks for liking my story. I asked someone to Beta the story but I haven't had a response yet, so hopefully I will have one soon. Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!**

**_Lilicy: _Thank you. I'm trying my best to keep things interesting. And as for the pure bloods you'll have to read to find out if they find out about her. :)**

**_KuroYuki16:_ Thank you, I don't want to rush into the story and I don't want it to be boring so I'm trying for in between. And the chapter would be longer but sometimes I can't think of what else to put in that would not ruin what's coming up. And there will be some romance coming up I think it'll some what begin in this chapter or the next one. It won't be a major romance but Kaname and Yuki will get a tad bit closer to each other. Yuki will speak out loud eventually but at the moment if anyone hears her voice and isn't a blood demon they'd die very painfully. But yeah, Yuki will talk out loud at some point in time.  
**

**_lala805: _Thank you for you comments.**

**And,  
**

**_DisappearingWorlds_: Thanks for your advice and like I said to Coroo-Vampire I should have one soon. And some times I do forget to re-read my chapters. But it's because I don't want anyone wait _to_ long for the next chapter. And thanks for the other stuff... Yeah.**

**And to clear up some things, a little description of some of the characters:**

_**Yuki Sapphire  
**_

**Eyes: Unknown**

**Hair: Unknown**

**Skin: Unknown**

**Height: Unknown (Because She Always Wears Heels)**

**Birth Place: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown (But At Least 90 Million)**

**Parents (Mother): Unknown Name- Deceased **

** Parents (Father): Unknown Name- Deceased**

**Average Mood: Possessive, Angry, Sad, Lonely**

**Other: Very Secretive, A Very Good Fighter, And Not Much Known About  
**

**_ Anna_**

**Last name: Unknown**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Past Waist Dark Brown Nearly Black  
**

**Skin: Pale (But Blushes Bright Red Often)**

**Height: 5 Foot 5**

**Birth Place: Northern Japan**

**Age: 16**

**Parents (Mother): Unknown Name- Deceased **

**Parents (Father): Unknown Name- Deceased  
**

**Average Mood: Happy, Excited, Embarrassed**

**Other: Easy To Like, Kind, Smart, Been With Yuki Sense Child  
**

**_Kaname Kuran_**

**Eyes: Red/Brown**

**Hair: To Shoulders Dark Brown**

**Skin: Pale**

**Height: 6 Foot 2  
**

**Birth Place: Some Where In Japan**

**Age: 17**

**Parents (Mother): Juri Kuran- Deceased**

**Parents (Father): Haruka Kuran- Deceased  
**

**Average Mood: Serious, Kind, Bored**

**Other: Head Of Night Class, Last Kuran, Powerful Pure Blood**

**_Hunabusa Aido  
_**

**Eyes: Turquoise Green**

**Hair: Short Blond **

**Skin: Pale**

**Height: 5 Foot 8**

**Birth Place: South Japan**

**Age: 17**

**Parents (Mother): Unknown- Unknown**

**Parents (Father): Lord Hanabusa- Living**

**Average Mood: Excited, Happy, Devious**

**Other: Likes To Tease People, Great At Teaching People **

**_Akatsuki Kain  
_**

**Eyes: Amber**

**Hair: Short Blond**

**Skin: Pale**

**Height: 6 Foot 7**

**Birth Place: Island Just Off Of Japan**

**Age: 17**

**Parents (Mother): Unknown- Unknown  
**

**Parents (Father): Unknown- Living**

**Average Mood: Calm, Bored**

**Other: Cousins With Aido, Not Really Very Talkative**

**_Ruka Souen_**

**Eyes: Dusty Rose**

**Hair: Long Waist Peach Orange**

**Birth Place: West Japan**

**Age: 17**

**Parents (Mother): Unknown- Living**

**Parents (Father): Unknown- Living**

**Average Mood: Calm, Angry**

**Other: Likes To Shop, Hates School**

**_DISCLAIMER: ONLY ANNA AND HALF OF YUKI BELONG TO ME!!!!_  
**

**Ok, that's a update on what we've learned in the story. Now on to the third chapter of the Blood Demons. Sorry it's so late, I sent it to my Beta and was waiting for comments.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Midnight Visit**

Many nights after the Soiree, Anna was still going on about how great it was and I was still trying to figure out how I'd talk to Kaname.

I'd thought of many ways. Like after class when he went for a walk through the dorms. Or during the day when everyone else was asleep.

"So? What do you think Sapphire-sama?" Anna said, pulling me from my thoughts.

_'What, Child? I believe I missed what you said,'_ I thought to her.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Of coarse not. The all hearing immortal just happened to not hear what I said."

_'Child, you spend to much time with the vampires…'_ I thought to her, _'I think they're sarcasm is rubbing off on your innocent soul.'_

I don't know if she realized that I was joking or not but her face turned to a bright red... It reminded me of a fruit that grew when I was a child, a bright red with strange shades of pink mixed in, she really did remind me of it.

Sometimes I thought about telling her all of my past but Anna was in a need-to-know area. I only told her what I thought would help her, not what I wished for her to know.

But sometimes that made me lonely. Anna was the closest thing I had to a friend in a very long time, and I wanted to treat her like one by sharing all my secrets with her.

It was my fear that stopped me, though. No matter how much I like to pretend that I don't care about Anna I still want her to stay safe, and telling her secrets of millenniums ago won't keep her safe. It'd do the opposite.

It would probably kill her. And expose secrets that have been forgotten to the point only I remember them.

"Do you really think that, Sapphire-sama?" Anna asked me.

_'Of coarse, Child, why wouldn't I?'_ her face dropped and I continued, _'but that does not mean that it is a bad thing, even I believe in goodness.' _

Anna sighed in relief and I almost smiled. Humans were so funny sometimes.

"Thank goodness," she said.

_'No, goodness had nothing to do with it. It was all in what I have learned over the years,'_ I thought to her.

After that we didn't have much of a conversation after that but Anna still rambled on.

Then the sun came up and we knew that it was bed time. Though I'd never understand why vampires couldn't walk in the light, I mean I know it hurts then a lot but before the war, vampires were always in the sun.

They loved it. Now some of them never see it. It made me pity them, but then I remembered all the things they did to my people and I vow that if they ever walked freely in the sun again, it wouldn't have been me to have given them the gift.

I loved all the children, naturally. But like any mother, I new when they should be punished. Though my idea of punishments were probably harsher.

A thought came to my mind, why did everyone accept her...

I look over in her direction but she was in a book so I thought other wise of it. I'd just ask her otherwise, though it was most likely because of how kind she was, no one could ignore her for very long. And even then when you got to know her you found that you liked her. It was kinda weird actually.

I took it as a note to ask her in the morning.

* * *

After Anna and everyone was asleep, because it was daytime, I decided to go for a walk around the Academy.

It was really late for the vampires and really early for the humans, I would be the only one up and about.

I walked around the forest at first getting the lay out of the grounds, and in the center of it I found the most amazing place.

There was a clearing in the woods and as I looked around I saw many different kinds of flowers. It was actually like the way the world looked like when _I _was a child.

The way every thing looked made me want to take my veils and shoes off and just run around and enjoy everything. It was perfect looking.

I'd been picking flowers for a few hours when I heard a gun shot, but even then I didn't have enough time to doge the bullet I knew was coming in my direction.

But I did have time to prepare for the pain of the wound. I felt myself falling forward, my knees hit the ground and my hands went to were the bullet hit me.

Right in the middle of my chest. Where, if I was vampire or human, my heart would've been. But because I wasn't either my heart was hidden where no one would find.

The blood started poring out of my body, and I tried to get up to see who had shot me.

Behind me, where the gun shot came from, I heard a man scream then felt his death hit me. Some one aprouched me from behind.

I forced myself to look behind me and my eyes widened from under the veils.

I couldn't believe who it was.

"What are you doing here?" the person said.

* * *

**And the chapters over. Sorry for the cliff hanger.  
**

**What'd y'all think? I thought it was ok. Did you? Tell me in a review what you thought.**

**Any questions? Comments? Criticism?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 4 Some Of The Truth

**Here's chapter four!!! YAY!!! 3 chapters down, many more to go. Can't wait. Just kidding! :) _(Or am I? Dun Dun Duuunnn)_**

**Comments? Thoughts? Read the story and you might get the answer. **

**Answers To Reviews:**

**_Sinister Doll:__ Thanks, I appreciate it. _**

**_KuranPrincess: Thank you. I work hard on it, though sometimes it takes a while. And people may end up caring about her, or they may not... You'll have to read to find out. But I'll tell you this: in the end whether she lives or dies, I promise she'll have some friends/allies._**

**_Caroo-Vampire: Sorry about that. And thanks._**

**_KuroYuki16: You'll find out in this chapter. But I don't think Zero will show up for a while. The one who shot Yuki was a vampire hunter but he's dead. And I don't want Zero to die yet. Not that he's going to die. But you get it.  
_**

**Sorry if I'm being mean, I just got in A LOT of trouble with my family. Like I have to many brothers and not enough sisters. :( **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY ACCEPT ANNA AND HALF OF YUKI!!!!!**

**Hopefully it wont affect the story, but if you think it is, please tell me.  
**

* * *

**Previously on Blood Demons:**

_The blood started poring out of my body, and I tried to get up to see who had shot me._

_Behind me, where the gun shot came from, I heard a man scream then felt his death hit me. Some one approached me from behind._

_I forced myself to look behind me and my eyes widened from under the veils._

_I couldn't believe who it was._

_"What are you doing here?" the person said._

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Some Of The Truth**_

"Well? What are you doing out here?" Kaname said.

I just stared, to shocked to do anything, let alone talk. Still it's not like I _could_ say anything. Though I used to be able to talk to Kurans in the past, even during the war. As long as they were loyal they could hear my voice without a problem. I believe only people I can trust can hear my voice- mental and physical. Mental, being my thoughts. Physical, being my aloud voice.

I tried to stand up again, but this time I fell to the ground all the way. Majorly embarrassed to be caught weak, I tried to collect my dignity by putting on a angry face.

Then I remembered that I was wearing two veils and that making faces were completely useless unless he suddenly had X-ray vision. Which I highly doubt, though it was possible... I once met a man with x-ray vision, I had to kill him because he kept on spying on me. Though he was the only vampire or human I've ever met with x-ray vision.

_'No,'_ I mentally shook my head, _'he couldn't. Not through these veils. Though it would be quite funny.' _It would probably scare him to the point that he'd faint, and a vampire fainting was an interesting sight, truly.

"Are you all right?!" Kaname asked, finally seeing that I was hurt.

I rolled my eyes, _'Never better.' _I thought even though he couldn't hear me, I couldn't help being sarcastic. God the vampires are wearing off on _me _too. Not just Anna, I was acting like an idiot as well.

Kaname rushed over to my aid, at least I think it was to my aid...

You never know with vampires. They could tell you that they just want to talk about something and end up stabbing a dagger into your back. That's how one of my relatives died, by a back stabbing, dagger welding idiot...

That made a total of no sense what so ever. There was definitely something going on in my brain that wasn't right...

Kaname grabbed my arm and I instinctively reacted the way I had been reacting to physical contact for many years. The wrong way.

I pulled my arm away from him and tried to get up, again.

Ouch. Not my smartest move.

I really had to stop doing that, it wasn't worth the pain the bullet had caused. Which I had completely forgotten about...

The bullet was majorly messing with me and my brain. And this wasn't even the first time I've gotten myself shot, I've been shot many times sense the gun was invented. Usually taking more then one bullet, yet this one hurt more than any other bullet.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you," Kaname explained even though it wasn't necessary. I knew what he was doing, it wasn't a surprise to me. I was just reacting the way I all ways did.

He reached out toward me again, slower than before. This time I steeled myself against my instincts, so I wouldn't pull away and go through the pain.

His hand gently wrapped around my arm and slowly helped me into a sitting position. Pain lashed though me like someone poured lava on my bare skin. I grimaced but he didn't see it.

_'Well, duh. You have enough veils covering your face,'_ I thought to myself._ 'Everyone probably thinks you don't _have_ a face.'_

But Kaname seemed to be able to sense my pain and asked, "Sorry, where are you hurt?"

I move the hand he's holding to the center of my chest, over where my heart would be, it _was _where I was shot. I was very careful not to touch it. _'I was shot here.' _I thought.

Kaname fell back on to the grass, landing on his butt, "What?"

_'You can hear me!'_ I thought.

"How is that possible? I thought only Anna could hear you!" he said.

_'And apparently you can to... What'd you do!'_ I thought angrily. What had he done to get inside my mind?! I didn't trust him yet, we weren't ally's yet. He didn't even _know_ of the war that I was fighting in.

"I don't know, I just suddenly heard you. It was really weird..." he explained, he seemed kinda dazed. Like his body was here but he wasn't, he was in some kind of other world.

I thought for a moment what could have cause him to be able to hear my thoughts before he even knew anything about me...

It could have been how I put his hand on my wound, when I did that I was letting him. I was making a point that I _trusted_ him not to hurt me while I was in pain.

Which meant I _trusted_ him with my thoughts. I trusted him enough for him to be my ally. And I didn't even have to forse myself to think of him as an ally, this was the first time sense before the wars that my mind accepted someone without me thinking of them as an ally.

_'Oh well. Let's not talk about it right now, first get me to Anna,' _I said.

"Okay. Should I carry you?" Kaname said, and I wanted to hit him.

_'Of couse you should. It's not like I can walk like this. Just be careful of where I was shot,'_ I told him.

Kaname put his arms around me and gently lifted me up. My head rested on his chest and I felt at peace in his arms. I closed my eyes, and thought about him. He was kinda cute, hansome actually.

Suddenly he stopped and I opened my eyes. We were at the dorms already, we stood outside of my door. Kaname was struggling to open the door without putting me down.

I decided to help him, _'Anna, child open the door for us.' _

When the door opened Anna rushed out, "Bring her in, Kaname, and set her on the table."

Kaname did as he was told, "What can I do to help?"

"Grab the kit in the bathroom, it's under the sink," she told him, "and hurry. If we don't get the bullet out Sapphire-sama could die."

This fact caught my attention, _'What do you mean it could kill me?'_

"Well, from what I gather, the shooter was a vampire hunter, right? So that means that your body will try to fight the posion in the bullet, there for hurting itself," Anna told me, "You took care of the hunter right, Kuran?"

"Yes, he is dead."

My vision began to fade and what they said started to sound like mumbled words.

"Sapphire-sama, look at me! You need to...." The rest of what she was saying disapeared, as did her face.

I couldn't see anything! My body went into shock, my senses dimmed.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

* * *

**Done with the chapter! Who do you think screamed? Was Kaname who you expected to show up? Do you understand how he can hear Yuki?**

**Comments? Thoughts? Questions? Tell me.**

**I'll update soon. **

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
